Indebted
by Pawhedge
Summary: Every city has a dark side, but none so dark and bloody as mistral's crime filled streets. This is where our story takes place, in the beating heart and snarling mouth of Mistral. The fighting rings. One could make quite a profit breaking bones and shedding blood; that is, if they can survive. Fighting ring AU , M for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1: Everything has a dark side

Every city had a dark side. There were four major ones, large populated areas that all other places of living sat meekly in the shadows of. Atlas, Vacuo, Vale and Mistral, the shining beacons of remnant; but only shining so long as you didn't peer too close to the darkness that crawled in the hidden places.

Atlas, the bright city of progress. Sidewalks that walked for you, automated traffic, and AI packed into every megabyte of electricity that crawled through the city. Tall silver buildings that breached the clouds and watched the city below smugly, its gaze that of a gods. Cars zipped through the cities veins, red taillights blurring by in the darkness of the night. The night that was eternally brightened by the flashing lights. Advertisements, signs, billboards, telescreens, the city was lit up by millions of fireflies trapped within the screens of scrolls. Everything white, everything smiling and round and progressive. But it, more so than the other cities was fake. Fake cleanness, fake Cheshire smiles, those who stood behind them plotting and scheming. Corruption rules the city, the wealthy stepping on the blood and bones of the poor, living lavish lives while a poor man drinks his sadness, as he stares into the empty eyes of an eviction notice. Those on the top couldn't care less about those below, prices scaling up and up until the desperate seek less legal means of income. But the pristine white walls of Atlas denied even the smallest of smudges on its cleanliness. Soon men with guns would come, and take the filth away into swelling prisons. The privileged would shake their heads with despair and revulsion. How could anyone do something so inhumane? But the poor weren't the worst of Atlas, no that position belonged to the Faunus. A species of animal-like humanoids, with what was to be assumed meager intelligence at best. However do not fret; they fit perfectly into Atlas's vast and prosperous economy. Directly at the bottom. Have a job that's too undesirable/dangerous/doesn't pay well enough for a human? Scared you'll damage your robots that you bought with hard earned money? The solution was perfect, the Faunus! They had all sorts of useful abilities and traits, and the even the youngest of them put up a good profit. That way no one had to work in hazardous jobs, and employers had to spend very little of their money. Everyone was happy.

Then we have Vacuo. A city scorched by sun and made dangerous by the sands. The city was built upon a vast desert, meant to be a place to store criminals and unwanted. Times have changed since then, and now the unwanted come to the city of their own volition, to escape the insanity of those who are wanted. The streets are brimming with fights, smoke and shitty beer, the bars crowded with loud angry shouts. The city bears its darkness upon its chest proudly, attracting like-minded individuals of little morals. The people there range from pickpockets to master thieves and from drunks to murders, dark shady deals made in the broad daylight. For Vacuo doesn't need to hide its maggoted underbelly as it's comprised only of it. But this is not to say it's completely shrouded in filth and darkness. Happiness can be found in the smiles of those drinking merrily, laughing with friends, knowing that this is the only place that their piece of the puzzle fits. Fangs and tails are just as common as guns and cigars, and no more frowned upon. Children run about the streets, chasing each other through the narrow alley ways and bellow hanging clothes. The city is a complicated one, full of rumble violence and dark minds, but hiding peace and acceptance deep within its sandy walls.

Vale of course is the next on the list. The smallest of the empires, but by far the safest. Thick forests and shining blue skies surround the city, fresh air and lakes bringing endless joy to its inhabitants. Violence rarely touches its pavement, squalor and slums non-existent, and the people cheerful. Farming and agriculture feeds this city, and its generosity feeds the rest of the world. Quaint houses with smiling families devoid of pain, line the suburban's, row by row. Laughter of children fills the air, people picnic pleasantly; the city is by far the most convincingly innocent. Though its convincing-ness has nothing to do with its reality. Train tracks criss cross through its borders, snaking through is buildings, far into the farmlands and beyond. Shipping needed products to others is the city's main economic gain. The important resources include grain and lumber to Vacuo, fruits and coal to Atlas, and diamonds and potatoes to Mistral. However it also ships more troubling cargo from place to place. Ale and fugitives to Vacuo, weapons and Faunus to Atlas, and drugs and abducted humans to Mistral. The people of Vale turn a blind eye to these activities, happy as long as they can keep their green lawns and smiling policeman. The government revels in the economic gains from the 'unsavory' activities, shrugging their shoulders to the pleas of those in pain. The other cities were the ones that wanted slaves anyway; you couldn't blame this on them.

Mistral, the city of art and drug cartels. Beautifully crafted statues and elaborate buildings grace its well swept cobble streets. The people there enjoy the newest of gourmet foods, the most breath taking paintings and the widest array of jobs and professions. Tourists flock its rainbow streets, gasping at its marvel columns and street performers playing soft music from every corner. The market places are colorful and brimming with exuberance and new interesting foods. Voices shout out waving brightly colored woven shirts. The city truly is welcoming and unique, every alley way full of interesting and amazing things. Some alleyways however, will lead you to the other side of town, which is just as interesting and amazing, if not more so. The largest gambling center in the world, lit up by flashing lights and the sound of money being won. Try your luck, party all night, let the colored smoke and fireworks shoot up into the starry sky. Deals are made in nooks and crannies, money passed between hidden hands. And just as one can pleasure themselves with gambling and parties, more _worldly_ pleasures are also offered to those who seek them. Intoxicated lips and lustful eyes await every street, and any person man or woman, human of Faunus, of whatever orientation can get lucky. But only if you possess the coin to do so. Without the green to back up words the city can suddenly turn into a very dangerous place. One can buy all the drugs they want, but denying payment can only result in unpleasantness. The mafia lords and gang leaders protect their investments with barbed words and shining guns. Bodies line every dumpster, the polices quest for justice long destroyed by the wave of unsolved crime being relentlessly pounded through the city. But the most crucial element to this story perhaps lies in the fighting rings of the city. Underground facilities that rake in bets and turn up huge profits. Just as tournament fights are popular in Vale, fights with bare fists and blood are equally so in Mistrals darkest crevices. The organizers of the fights are widely known and respected, their statues that of extreme importance. Truly prosperity and fame is sought and won in the rings. This is to say if you survive. Fights to the death are uncommon but not rare, and in major tournaments between champions, assignation attempts and cheating are plentiful if not encouraged. This is where our story takes place, in the beating heart and snarling mouth of Mistral.

* * *

The night was quiet and cool, the stars twinkling sleepily in their soft cloudy blankets. The only sound bellow was the small chime of a young girl exiting a small convenience store. The girl peered around inquisitively at the cheerful looking houses lining the streets. She sipped softly on her recently bought fruit smoothie, marveling at the lack of people hurrying along the streets. If Atlas was the city of watching eyes, and spying cameras than Vale was the city of sleeping night-guards and peaceful snores, she thought amusedly. It was amazing that she had even escaped in the first place, but finding her way to a place like this was the best luck she had in a while, if ever. The girl sighed, playing with her recently dyed hair, her face growing into a subtle frown. She had been stupid. She had wanted to avoid her father's men finding her so she had decided to change her hair color to something else, something they wouldn't look for. Well, she had certainly done that, but a sixteen year old girl with _white_ hair was bound to bring some attention. Then again maybe it wouldn't, she knew nothing about any social practices of people her age. She was a Schnee, Weiss Schnee, an heir to the Schnee Dust Company, the world largest supplier of energy. Dust of course referred to Samantha Duskin, the wife of the founder of the company and the man who had discovered a new form of generating electricity. He had loving called the energy propellant after her. Weiss chuckled bitterly; she guessed that once upon the time at least one marriage had been a happy one in the Schnee blood line. Although her parents certainly wasn't. She shook her head determinedly, depositing her finished drink in a nearby garbage can. No time to be pessimistic she chided inwardly. Sitting down on the closest bench Weiss pondered her current situation. She was on the run from the most successful people in the world, with little money, little experience with the real world, and zero social skills. With a groan of irritation the snowy haired girl messaged her temple, attempting to fight of a biting headache. Okay, okay, she just needed to think of somewhere to go. As tempting as it was to stay in this city of smiling faces and breathtaking forests, Weiss knew she couldn't. She was simply too close to Atlas, and her father would definitely be able to search this place, with all the government officials he had bought over here. She needed to go somewhere her father would be hesitant to enter. Vacuo was a good candidate, but its Faunus population was bigger than its human one, which served as an obvious problem. As much as she liked to claim to be unlike her family Weiss knew that most of the 'facts' she had given about the Faunus were probably fake. Not only that, but she had a bit of a problem with the species that had tried to take her life on more than one occasion. Wrapping her jacket around herself tighter to fend of the cold Weiss made her decision. She would take a cargo train to mistral. Sure she had heard some…less than savory things about the town, but with its huge population and reputation for secrets she would never be found. Steeling herself Weiss got up, and headed determinedly towards the nearest train tracks. Which wasn't very far, this city had an odd obsession with shipping cargo.

* * *

Here it is, a story I'v been working on for awhile but have never quite been brave enough to let others actually read. As it is this is my first fanfiction posted on this site I'm more than a little nervous. Please comment if I've messed up on my grammar or spelling, or y'know if you just want to say something about my work. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Also, this is going to be a bumblebee and whiterose story, but I'm open to other ships with different characters if you have any suggestions. Chapter two will be about Yang and Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2: Bar fights and street lights

Most bars in Mistral could be unpleasant to newcomers, which was hardly unsurprising considering the fact that most bars had more smoke, alcohol and flashing lights than people. Which was also pretty impressive because they were generally pretty crowded. People bustled about, shoving past other patrons aggressively, dark drinks passing through eager mouths. Waitresses waiving their hips seductively and the staff breaking anyone who touched the waitresses a little less seductively. Smoke colored white and red by the lights, bodies moving in tandem to the beat of the music, just another night that few would remember. But not everyone resigned purely for foolish pleasures; bars were also common places to talk business without being heard or seeming suspicious. In the corner, under the protection of several thickly potted plants a man with black hair and a dashing suit glared at his companion. The young woman sat beside him merely smirked, her wild golden hair glowing in the flashing lights.

"Dammit blondie, we can't afford to mess up!" The man growled, his voice raised, though not enough to be heard by peeping ears under the pounding music. The target of his frustrations merely smiled and shrugged.

"Good thing I didn't mess up then Junior." She answered twirling a part of her tangled hair distractedly. This reply seemed to only provoke the man further, which seemed to be the girl's intent.

"Din't mess-din't mess up?! Then what the fucking hell was that last performance?!" The man, Junior, snarled, incredulous.

"I may have momentarily underestimated my opponent, chill. I won didn't I?" The blonde asked, seeming slightly defensive. Junior sighed, slumping within his booth.

"Yes you won. But it was sloppy, and in this point in the game we can't afford sloppy. Yang, your credibility and intimidation has gone down. Trust me; your next opponent will be hard enough to beat without any disadvantages." At the mention of a new opponent the woman perked up, grinning with curiosity.

"Who is he?" She asked leaning forward somewhat eagerly, showing off her rather busty figure. At this point Junior was totally unaffected, as he had seen the brawler seriously harm people from less than ogling her chest.

"She actually. A fighter by the name of Belladonna, apparently she's been climbing the ranks here very quickly. Faunus too if the rumors are to be believed." Yang pondered this for a moment, running her hand thoughtfully through her hair.

"Are Faunus even allowed in the tournament, with their abilities and all?" Junior laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, said that we had the advantage in pretty much everything else, kinda a dick move to not let them have the advantage in this one thing." Yang quirked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Welp. Hard to argue with that."

* * *

Night was always beautiful in Mistral. The stars gleamed softly under the moon, looking down through the smoke at the people looking back up at them. But as dazzling as the bright lights in heaven were, the night sky had nothing on the flashing lights of hell bellow. Neon fireflies buzzed, red, blue, yellow and purple. The streets were at war, colors bashing against each other in rivalry, every space of air filled with a powerful glow. People scurried underneath the brightness, eager to participate in whatever the city had planned, flickers of white light dancing across their newly lit cigars. Mistral was the only city in remnant that didn't need street lamps. Far atop one such bright building, hidden safely behind a neon sign sat a group of huddled figures. On closer inspection the group was made up entirely of rather scruffy looking children. A young girl with a bright red hoodie that was comically big for her, and black hair with dyed red ends spoke with perhaps the most passion.

"I don't even get what we're arguing about. Goldilocks won, so I get the money! That's how this works!" She exclaimed with fierce indignation, her normally cheerful silver eyes bold. The other street rats remained quiet, the half closest to the red hooded girl shaking their heads in agreement. However it seemed that the other half of the circle disagreed just as vehemently. One of them, the tallest, with chestnut brown hair that contrasted the girls mostly black, scoffed.

"Sure she won, but I'm sayin' it was blind luck! She barely even scraped by! Ursa had her on the ropes, and she got a lucky shot in!" The boy snapped clearly upset by his loss. The kids around him cheered at that, glaring daggers at the other children. Another girl on the other side with hair dyed completely pink folded her arms over her chest, rolling the eye that could be seen under her beanie.

"Yeah because our brawler knocked out a man three times her size, while heavily injured because of…luck? Do you seriously expect us to believe that? Reds right, just hand over the cash." The other somewhat filthy children grimaced realizing they had lost the argument. Slowly their leaders scowl became harsher, and he slapped down a small wad of cash onto the roof's dirty pavement. The hooded girl, known as Red, smiled cheekily.

"Don't forget that we get the Eighty Six! Don't wanna see any of your boys on it for the rest of the month!" Red called out cheerfully. She received no reply, but did receive an overload of hugs from her compatriots. Red smiled broadly hugging each of them firmly before finally getting up.

"Ok, see you guys next time! Remember to be ready next round though, Belladonna's cronies are supposed to be pretty smart, and might try to even the odds on Goldie's chance of winning." She warned, the others nodding their small heads somberly before splitting up from each other. Reds smile slowly faded as they left. Letting out a puff of cold air she looked back down upon her home, her gaze melancholy. She had lived here her entire life, through luck and hardship; she was stuck to this place.

It was an odd thing, to be indebted by a city.

* * *

*grins nervously* this chapter gives us a bit better of a look at Mistral and the fighting rings, and how business might be laid out. I left Ruby or 'Red's' job somewhat vaguely described as I'm not quite sure I want to reveal its specifics yet. Its not actually fighting though. Questions, comments, criticisms?


	3. Chapter 3: There are worse places

But the city of Mistral, for all of its bright lights and flashing glamour, had a darker quieter side as well. In dim alleyways, past old abandoned buildings, in the whispers of those scheming, and in the eyes peering from the shadows, it existed, but lay dormant. Unseen and unheard, but watching, always watching for those in the bright lights to become careless… At the edge of town, hidden by the growing darkness lay a small abandoned casino. Most of it was covered in rubble, impossible to get into unless one could somehow scale the building all the way to the entry at the top. So it was only natural that it became sort of a safe place for those who could; the Faunus. It served as a hotel, bar, restaurant and hosted a large amount of options for other various occupations that loaned out different rooms. A laundry mat in one room, a day care in another, a mechanic shop in the underground boiler room. It was hidden from the public eye, or more specifically from the human eye. Mistral was a relatively progressive place compared to most of the other cities, but that wasn't saying much. Atlas allowed, even encouraged, Faunus labor, and Vale's position on the Faunus was to simply ban them from their city, accepting for on cargo ships of course. Mistral had no official laws banning Faunus or degrading them, but the social discrimination was terrifying enough in a place where the police never got involved. If it was common for humans to die, then it was downright expected for someone to attempt to murder you if you were a Faunus. This was all in the street though, and establishments such as casinos, strip houses, and fighting rings were more than welcoming to anyone with money. Even still, it was much preferred to live away from humans, thus the large increase of Faunus population in abandoned buildings such as this. But abandoned only meant quiet on the outside, on the inside it was as loud as any place of living in Mistral. That is to say very loud. But quiet existed, tucked away behind a room rented for forgers of paper work, sat two silent Faunus. A girl with raven colored hair, and black cat ears adorned with several nicks and cuts that had been oh-so-lovingly given to her. Her eyes were the color of melted gold, and a slick black tail waved lazily beside her. Her companion was much less composed, her large brown rabbit ears twitching at the noises only she could hear, her chocolate colored eyes flitting around the room nervously. Her hair was an oaken color, and was currently in the process of being braided by the ebony haired girl.

"I-I don't like d-doing it Blake. I feel like I'm t-tricking people." The girl answered, her voice shaky per usual, but firm. Blake sighed softly, shaking her head with disagreement.

"You're not tricking Anyone Velvet. What you're telling them is the truth…just maybe not all of it." Velvet scowled at her friend, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Rationalize it a-all you want B, I'm signing them up to something that t-there most likely not r-ready for!" Blake merely shrugged her golden eyes conveying her boredom.

"You can't know that Velv. Besides, the cronies sign them up, you just show them around. You couldn't do anything about the ring policies if you wanted to." Velvet sighed slumping against the cream colored wall heavily.

"I-I know… I can't h-help feeling bad for the people w-who get stuck here." Blake cocked her head amusedly smirking.

"There are worse places to be stuck in."

* * *

Ok, this was not exactly what Weiss had been expecting when she had hoped aboard a cargo train to Mistral. People, slouched against the train walls, chatting casually, or looking around nervously. And not just people, but, uncomfortably enough, it had its fair share of Faunus too. Separated from the rest of them, and observing, making sure the humans didn't try something cruel despite the unspoken truce. Weiss almost laughed at its similarity to real life. The box cart had the atmosphere of waiting. This was not to be the final destination, but the means to get to it, to a happy ending. With all the people here Weiss very much doubted even half of them would get their happy ending. Which was probably a bad sign for her. With a sigh, the white haired girl found a spot to sit down, decidedly closer to the humans, but hopefully separated enough they got the hint that she didn't want to talk to them. Which…well it wasn't quite true, but she simply had no idea how to talk to people who genuinely just wanted conversation, and not a company share or something. Train Eighty Six began to start moving, its massive gears clicking into place with a thunderous roar, and with a sudden burst of speed it chugged forward. Weiss sat peacefully for a few moments, thinking that maybe this wouldn't be so bad, when the sudden appearance of a red hooded figure reminded Weiss that God hated her.

"Heya! What's your name? I'm Red, this your first time riding the rails? Omagosh I love your hair!" What. Weiss blinked rapidly, her sharp mind struggling to process the barrage of information at such high speeds. Weiss took this time to look the girl over. She looked a few years younger, maybe fourteen/ fifteen? She had black hair that gradually faded to a bright red, obviously dyed, and a large dirty red hoodie. Seriously that hoody wouldn't fit 'Red' for at least a few more years. The girl herself looked a little messy, and didn't exactly smell great, but better than what Weiss thought a homeless person would smell like. And she was a homeless person; at least Weiss was pretty sure she was. She also had really pretty eyes-wait wha-

"My name is Kara, nice to meet your acquaintance red, this is indeed my first time on a train like this, and thank you, your hair is also admirable." Weiss finished her voice cold but quick as she tried to match Reds previous speed. To be honest the smaller girl looked pretty impressed with Weiss ability to comprehend fast streams of information. But really it came with the territory. She had also made sure to use her fake name, as even to a ruffian- _less fortunate_ person such as Red, her name would be easily recognizable.

"You speak kinda funny." Red laughed, and Weiss felt herself begin to sweat. Dammit she had to hide her manner of speaking better or she would be found out-

"B-but I like it!" Red rushed blushing, Weiss's frown a clear indicator that her observation had been unwanted. Weiss felt amusement bubbling from within her at the other girls rush to appease Weiss's supposedly hurt feelings. After a moment Red regained her confidence and spoke again.

"You're going to Mistral right?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Of course idiot. I wouldn't be on this train if I wasn't." Red winced at that, but pressed on still smiling that damning smile.

"R-right. Anyway, well I was wondering, uh, what you are going to do there…uh, like what's your purpose for going there?" Weiss sighed. _I'm running away from my father because he's a bloody psychopath who wants me to fight my brother for the company, in a Darwinian battle of the fittest?_ She would probably have to lie about this one.

"I don't really know, I was hoping to rent a place, maybe find some work. " Red immediately perked up at this, her stormy colored eyes sparkling.

"That's perfect! I know this really great place to work where you can get suuuper good money-oh, uh you any good at fighting?" Weiss thought maybe her eyebrow would never stop rising incredulousness.

"What? No I'm not 'any good' at fighting, do I look like I would be!? What kind of job would even entail me to know how to fight anyway?" She snapped irritation growing in her voice. Honestly who did this kid think she was?

" Uh sorry stupid question. I should probably explain. I work for a pretty wealthy business, um, have you ever heard of the fighting rings around Mistral?" Weiss scoffed.

"Of course I've _heard_ of them, they're pretty well known…Why..?" Weiss asked her icy optics narrowing. Red fidgeted under Weiss's glare attempting to look innocent.

"Well they all, uh actually kinda work together for big tournaments and stuff, I mean they're actually a lot more organized and connected then people think-a-anyway, uhh…I work for them? Aaand, I'm maybe kinda offering you a job?" Red quickly rushed out the last part, flinching at Weiss's rather pissed look.

"First of, I just told you I can't fight, why would I ever be able to work _in a fighting ring_? Secondly, and most importantly, fighting rings are wildly illegal." Red smiled at Weiss's questions, seeming to have an answer.

"You don't need to fight to work in the business! Look at me; I can't fight worth crap, but I still do okay! You could work as a receptionist, or an organiser, orr…oh! You could be a crony like me!" Red beamed, seeming genuinely excited by the prospect.

"Plus, I mean if things being illegal is your problem, Mistral is probably not the place you should be going." Weiss massaged her pounding head, thinking for a moment. She needed a job, but she had zero experience with anything like this-plus Red could easily be trying to trick her!

"It's a nice offer, but I don't exactly trust you. I think I'll look for other opportunities thank you." Reds smile fell, and she seemed to want to say something more. Instead she remained silent, sitting beside Weiss, contemplating- for about three minutes before she couldn't hold back words anymore.

"I know it's totally your choice, but I think you're making a mistake, I mean, it's not my place or anything, and I understand if you don't trust me, but you're not really going to get hired by anyone else, I mean you seem really smart and nice, but people here are looking for qualities you don't have, and also you could get abducted into a brothel or something and I'd be really sad, and I swear I'm not trying to trick you, I actually think it would be cool to work with you!" Weiss struggled to process.

"Plus, and uh, not to be rude, but, what other options do you have?"

* * *

I thinks its interesting to note the differences in behavior of the characters here vs the cannon. For example Weiss and Ruby actually seem to be getting along, one reason being that their introduction went a little smoother. But I think the real reason is that in this point in the story Wises is class wise, no better than Ruby- in fact since Weiss has run away from home, and at the very least Ruby has a shitty apartment she lives in, it makes Weiss act somewhat more humbly. On another note, if you reread Ruby's part in the previous chapter you'll notice that the 'eighty six' she was referring to was the train in this chapter.


End file.
